Do You Think of Me
by Magenta-Skye
Summary: Inspired by the song 'It's So Easy' by Sheryl Crow & Don Henley. When two certain treasure hunters miss each other and end up in the same place, what happens next? Don't want to spoil anything so summary a little vague, sorry, but read & review.


**Do You Think of Me**

Chloe sat at the bar downing her favorite rum trying to forget a certain American treasure hunter. It had been a few years since she walked away from him in Tibet. She made the choice for him not allowing him to break her heart, she broke it for him. He was one of the few men she truly loved and even fewer who understood her line of work. She sighed as she downed her drink. She wondered after leaving him in Syria if he ever thought of her and if she made the right choice. She did see confusion in his eyes before she left him and a hint of sadness. It had been worse when she couldn't finish the adventure with him because of the injury Charlie sustained, his puppy dog eyes bore into her soul making her question the relationship he had with Elena, but she wouldn't give in and there were times like tonight where she wished she gave in, it would've been so easy. She slammed another drink back and yelled at the barkeep for more. She had to let him go.

"Take it easy, China."

Chloe grinned at Nadine's term of endearment.

"I'm fine."

"You're drowning your heart again."

"More like turning it to stone."

Nadine laughed at this comment.

"You may be a badass, but underneath you have a huge heart crying out to be loved. We all do."

She gazed up at her friend and frowned a bit.

"At least you were able to snag a Drake."

"More like he wore me down until I couldn't refuse."

Chloe laughed at the memory of their journey they had taken. She needed to finish her father's adventure just like the Drake brothers had to for their mother and that's when she had contacted Nate who apologized profusely, but he couldn't help. He did, however, give her Sam's number who wanted to be the double agent, but told her they needed a third person. She talked to Sully and he referred Nadine much to Sam's chagrin, but later delight. Nadine hated being lied to, but she forgave Chloe and warmed up to Sam. She became Chloe's best friend and eventually fell in love with Sam.

"So, where is that goofball?" Chloe inquired.

"He's back at the room waiting for me."

The raven haired rolled her eyes knowing what that entailed.

"Thank the gods I have my own room."

Nadine chuckled.

"Promise me you won't drown yourself, China."

"I will be fine, just go."

She waved her friend off, but not without a small hug from the lean South African woman. Chloe smiled slightly, Sam was growing on Nadine, making her a little softer, but she still had her edge that she wouldn't hesitate to end you if you crossed her. She swallowed another one, numbing the pain.

* * *

Nate gazed out the airplane window replaying when Elena had left him for good two years ago, divorcing him, and wanting nothing more from him. She didn't understand his job, but she thought it was an excuse to cheat on her and would often bring up Chloe's name. She would argue that's why he never invited her on his adventures and he'd counter back that it was too dangerous, but she'd mention all the times he let her tag along.

"That's because you would just show up and wouldn't take no for an answer! What was I supposed to do?!"

"But you were always happy to see me especially when I saved your ass!"

"Until Flynn hurt you! You could've died!"

"But that made me stronger and willing to help you out."

Her voice had softened.

"I know, but you're not a professional like Chloe or myself and one mistake could cost us our lives."

When Chloe's name was mentioned Elena raged and the argument continued until the blonde woman barged up the stairs locking herself in their bedroom. That was also the same time Chloe called hitting him up for a job which enraged Elena further and she had packed her belongings that day. Within that week she had filed for divorce, moved out, and sent her ring back to him. He was saddened by this, he thought she understood, but he was used to this rejection, it just took Elena longer to let him go. He still wondered what life would be like if he would've chased after Chloe instead. Would they be married? Would they be seeking ancient treasures together? It had haunted him and when she showed up on their next adventure he was thrilled, but when her friend Charlie was injured he was upset because Sully could've taken care of the other man. It would have given Nate time to explore his feelings for the dark haired beauty and decide for himself whom he wanted to be with, but she walked away again.

A week earlier, the anniversary of their divorce loomed, so to try to cheer him up, Sully had a job for him in Greece. They were to locate the fabled bow of Odysseus, the one that no one could string except for him, it was also the one that killed his beloved's suitors. Nate agreed only for the distraction as Sully had just touched down on the runway and headed for a private hangar.

"Once we acquire a room, why don't we hit up the bar and flirt with some Greek goddesses?"

Nate chuckled.

"You're one of a kind, Sully."

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

About an hour later they headed for the closest bar to their hotel room and Nate stopped dead in his tracks. It was her. She was sitting at the bar downing her favorite rum and he had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't imagining her. Sully had been oblivious, noticing the older man flirting with a redhead. Nate approached slowly and reached out, placing a hand upon her shoulder.

"Chloe?"

She stiffened at her name, but it was the voice who had called it that shocked her. It couldn't be him, there was no way he could know she was here, but she recognized his touch. She downed a little more liquid courage to face this person and when she gazed up at this person, she quickly sobered up. He smiled and she leapt off her stool.

"Chloe, it's me, Nate."

He was frightened for a moment that she didn't recognize him.

"How have you been?"

She backed up as she glanced around the room.

"What's wrong, Chloe?"

"Chloe!"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Victor Sullivan call her name. She glanced at the two of them and shook her head. This was the booze talking, making her hallucinate as she kept backing away. When Nate reached for her, she ran out of the bar as she heard her name being called.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know, Sully."

"She acted like she had seen a ghost."

"Maybe she's here for the same thing we are."

"Or something could be wrong, Nate."

"Yeah, she's never freaked out like that before. Will you be okay for a bit?"

"Of course, I'm surrounded by beautiful women to flirt with, but if you don't find her I'll see if anyone knows where she's staying."

"Thanks, Sully."

He hurried out of the bar calling for the exotic Australian.

* * *

Chloe had run a few blocks hoping to escape because she didn't want him to know she was staying at the hotel across the street. She didn't want to be cornered just in case he wasn't a drunken hallucination. She was catching her breath when she heard her name and she hid behind some crates in an alleyway. He sounded worried and a little defeated as he searched for her. He gave up about ten minutes later and she watched him retreat. She waited about fifteen minutes and stayed in the shadows lest he continue his quest for her. When she was close to the hotel, she observed the bar warily, and slipped into the hotel unnoticed. When she shut and locked the door behind her, she sighed in relief, he had to be a figment of the rum.

* * *

Nate entered the bar again hoping Chloe came back, but didn't see her. He noticed Sully flirting with two young women and chuckled.

"Dirty old man."

He muttered it as he approached his friend.

"No luck?"

"When Chloe doesn't want to be found, she's harder to track."

"She must've won a lot of hide-and-seek games as a kid."

Nate laughed.

"I have the secret to winning."

"Oh yeah?"

"The barkeep says she's staying at the hotel across the street."

"The same one we're staying at. What room?"

"Third floor, room thirty-three."

"Thanks, Sully."

"Stay for a bit, Nate, and let her calm down because the barkeep said she had a lot of booze tonight."

"All the more reason I should leave and make sure she's okay."

"Suit yourself."

The older man turned his attentions back to the bevy of women who had been hanging on his every word as he regaled them with his and Nate's adventures while the young man approached the hotel.

* * *

She slid down against the door and shook her head, he couldn't be here, but knowing the line of business they were in it's not surprising they'd run into each other. Maybe he was after the mythical bow of Odysseus, well not mythical, after all the city of Troy was supposedly just a myth, but they unearthed it as well as Ithaca many years later. She sighed in relief somewhat knowing this could all be a coincidence, but she was still hoping he was imaginary. She got up only to plop down in her bed wanting to sleep the alcohol off, but she heard knocking upon her door and she groaned. She yelled in Greek to go away, but the knocking persisted. She yelled it in English and the knocking stopped for a moment. She rolled over and closed her eyes preparing to sleep, but the knocking started up again. She angrily got out of bed and strode to the door to chew this person out when she opened it, shocked. She stood frozen for a minute, but snapped out of it and tried to close the door, yet he was quick as he had stepped in, shutting the door behind him.

"Chloe, are you okay?"

She didn't answer him and he felt a little uneasy with her staring at him. She slowly approached and he held his arms out for a hug, but instead received a slap.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Making sure you were real."

"Why didn't you pinch yourself?"

"That's for dreams, not hallucinations."

He was about to retort, but he felt her arms encircle him into a hug. He embraced back knowing that Chloe wasn't always the affectionate type, but it could be the booze lowering her defenses.

"Am I real?"

She chuckled into his chest as he felt her grip tighten briefly.

"Yup, you're real."

He grinned and she pulled him over to a couch facing the beautiful view. She pushed him down, hard, and draped her legs over his lap as she got comfortable.

"So, Nate, what are you doing here?"

"You know, the usual, ancient artifact to seek, adventure, and a hint of danger."

She laughed.

"A hint?"

"I can't help it if they send a whole army after me."

"And then you need to call someone in to save your ass."

"It's an ass worth saving and if I recall I repaid my debt when that Guardian attacked you."

"I was lucky you didn't put any holes in me."

"Hey, I never miss!"

She suddenly straddled him and he swallowed as she then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really, cowboy, shall we test that out?"

He smiled at her playfulness and placed his hands on either side of her face staring deeply into her blue-gray eyes. She was ensnared by his gaze, drowning in those pools of blue as she ran her fingers along his left hand when her eyes widened and then saddened momentarily.

"Oh, Nate…"

"It's fine now."

"I understand why you're here."

He sighed as she moved back to her original position and he began to explain.

"I thought she understood the life you led?"

"She did, but she wanted to tag along all the time. I told her it was dangerous, but she insisted that she had survived worse."

"Did she forget that Harry Flynn almost killed her?!"

"Conveniently."

"She's an amateur where she can easily be killed, targeted, or bargained for! Did she not realize the danger she could be putting you through?! We've been doing this all our lives, we can handle this!"

"I told her that, but she refused to listen unless your name was brought up."

"Jealous, much?"

"She thought I was cheating."

"I'm flattered she thought of me."

"I didn't fight fair when we argued."

Chloe raised her eyebrows.

"Comparison will lead you into trouble."

He gazed at his naked ring finger when he spoke.

"She cheated on me."

"What?!"

"She was tired of staying behind and not trusting me."

"I'm sorry, Nate."

"Don't be."

"So, that's why the getaway to Greece?"

He nodded.

"What about you?"

"Oh, you know, same old thing."

He looked at her pointedly and she gazed down at her hands.

"Out with it, Chloe."

"I need the distraction, too."

"What are you running away from this time?"

She chuckled at his tone.

"Oh ye of little faith, it's not a what, but a who."

"An ex-lover?"

"You could say that."

"Did he break your heart? Do you need me to teach him a lesson?"

She smiled sadly up at him and he finally got the hint.

"Oh! Chloe…"

"No, cowboy, I was the one who walked away."

"You never gave me a chance."

"I saw it in your eyes how much you loved little miss Sunshine. I had to let you go."

"What if I didn't want you to?"

She suddenly stood up and faced him.

"I had to, Nate, no matter how I felt because of how dangerous the situation could get! We both know that having a loved one on these adventures could comprise the whole mission!"

"You know we make a great team."

"You were the only person in years that got under my skin and refused to let go! I had to distance myself to keep you alive!"

She turned away from him and bowed her head, not wanting to show him that she was vulnerable, but he sensed it and stood up resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Chloe, you are one of the few women that I've met who can handle herself in any situation even when someone's life is on the line especially a loved one."

"I can think of someone who might be just as fierce."

"Are you talking about Nadine?"

She nodded as he laughed at the memories of Nadine kicking his ass at the auction house and later on the island of Libertalia. He turned the dark haired beauty around and pulled her into an embrace. She squeezed back, tight, and he felt her tremble a little. He pulled away slightly so he could lift her chin with his fingers and what he saw melted his heart, she was crying. She never cried as far as he knew, she was a badass who broke hearts and stole treasure.

"Going soft on me?"

"Shut-up!"

She playfully smacked his chest.

"I see you took my advice and have been playing hero."

"I don't want to talk about it."

He laughed and pulled her back into his embrace.

"It's okay to be emotional, Chloe, it shows you're human."

She laughed into his chest.

"You know I hate showing vulnerability especially in front of you."

"I promise not to use it against you."

"You promise?"

He lifted her face again to meet his eyes.

"I'm a man of my word."

She was getting lost in his eyes again, entranced she let those three little words escape her lips and then gasped not being able to stop herself. Her range of emotions went from panicky, to sobbing, to anger readying to throw things. He stopped her from fleeing and held her hands just to be sure. She was glancing around the room trying to figure a way to escape.

"Not this time, Chloe, it's my turn to decide and this time we won't go our separate ways."

She knew what he was getting at, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"I love you, Chloe, I've loved you since our adventure to Shambhala and then trying to find the Atlantis of the Sands. Yes, I loved Elena, but maybe it was the idea of her and what I thought I wanted. I wish you would've given me a day before you left to let me decide, but maybe it was for the best because we're together now and I am all yours."

She hugged him tighter and whispered into his ear, "I love you more, cowboy."

She kissed him hungrily and he matched it. They had been lonely and missed each other as he planted kisses on her neck making small gasps escape her lips. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He threw her onto it, making her laugh at his antics, before he hovered over her resuming his kissing.

"Okay, love, chill out for a moment."

He stared at her a little confused.

"I am actually tired and with this rum in my system I'm pretty sure I'll have a hangover in the morning."

"When have you ever said no?"

"I'm sure at least once."

He gave her his saddest puppy dog face and she chuckled.

"I can't say no to that face, it's the most ridiculous one you've ever made."

He laughed, but she brought his lips crashing upon hers. It was a night of reacquainting and uniting, realization that they were meant for each other.

* * *

In the morning, she awoke and felt his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She turned in his protective embrace, smiling, then pinched herself. No, it wasn't a dream, this was real, and she snuggled against him as he instinctively hugged her closer then planted a kiss on her forehead whispering his affections for her. She whispered back his sentiment and kissed his chin making him laugh a little. She inwardly laughed at herself, she had become soft like Nadine all thanks to a Drake brother, but he was worth it.

 **THE END**


End file.
